


Mein Teil

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Public Sex, Ritual Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 非典型ABO
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 20





	Mein Teil

死者强过活人，死亡比月亮更长久。回到族群以后，Shiro明白他本该死去，只是尚存一息，从此性命不再掌握自己之手。更何况，他只剩下一只手。

月圆在即，低垂的夜空每一晚都比之前更红，狼群躁动不安，抓到的兔子往往先被生撕作几瓣，之后才想起供首领享用。他们披毛倒竖，盯着Keith进餐时下巴淌落血迹，后来者欲尝生鲜味，被咬得哀哀叫唤。Keith吃东西时不怎么理别人。他将一块滴血的肉衔给Shiro。

白狼礼貌地接受了这份好意。其实也别无他法，三条腿的兽类大部分时间抢不到食物。他隐藏在苔藓和树桩后猎捕松鼠，步态同自己尚且健全、并作为群落首领时一样游刃有余，只有让碎枝绊住时那个幻象才被打碎。他捉住了晚餐，在积雪的山毛榉后咬碎其脑壳。

月亮已让大部分成员疯狂了，成狼的时候更像蠢货，成人的时候更像狼。Shiro在火上翻烤一串切了片的羊腿时Roco突然从滚烫火炭上拨出一块、蹲在地上饥饿地撕咬滴着血的肉食。“嘿，你会被烫着！”Shiro劝告。“可我很饿。”他满不在乎地说，又有些委屈，“今晚没有肉汤喝吗？”

Shiro的烹调仅维持在能吃的程度，但Keith皱着眉头把它们都咽下去，食物乃月亮馈赠，不可浪费，前代将这一道理讲给Shiro而Shiro复述给他们听。狼们用手指和牙齿扯开坚韧难嚼的肌肉、匕首挑断筋腱以更好消化，他们自腿骨中吸吮甜甜的、胶冻状的骨髓，挖出黏糊鹿眼睛和舌头囫囵吞下。最柔软的内脏部分留给孩子和首领——不过，他们之中最小的女孩也能自己抓住四处扑腾的喜鹊了。当Shiro在阿尔提亚人的世界观察、生活，那些考究的人们穿上等衣服喝上等红酒，在白月石铺就的宫廷里观看小丑嬉戏，透明的鳞翅反射出如海面般宝石色的月光。在那里，月亮也是一种假象。菜品均奢华精美，烤肉多汁绝看不到一丝焦糊。他将食物都吞下去，眼前的享乐无足轻重，一场战争换来长久的和平，这是他们都付得起的交易。不像戒备一切外来份子的同族人，Shiro是反叛者、革新一派：他和善用刀一般擅长使用自己的族群。

在餐桌上他看到Keith被割破手指，迅速地吮吸着直到Shiro很确定那伤口早就不再流血。Keith以一贯敏锐直觉发现他的窥探。他看着他的眼神与贪饮自己鲜血时有种悚然的类似。那个神情在Shiro脖颈后柔软的毛皮上栖息片刻，又被一贯的信任拉扯着沉回脑海之中。

“月相变得衰败，”他对Keith说，年轻黑狼的眼睛因金银花酒变得很醉，“在我们回来前他们会迁徙到远处，沿着博雷河直上。先回到他们之中去吧。只要森林里还留存族群的气味，我就会找到你们。”

“我不能把你一个人留在这里。”Keith迅速地说，姿态因戒备而紧绷。Shiro想亲吻那些僵硬的肌肉直到他放松下来、像小时候的捕猎游戏那样在被他按住肚皮时咯咯直笑。“他们比我更需要你。”他说。

月光下，Shiro残肢处的毛皮闪烁着银色黯淡的光点，如同森林中食腐的发光天蛾。他在一块落满松针的空地看到一头蓝尾羚的半边尸骨，蛾子们津津有味地占领了这顿飨宴，将漆黑的树间照耀得有如白昼。他心想，倘若有一天自己也如这般倒地，那么死态也会成为一颗燃烧的彗星，在巫医们的眼中，坠落的星星总是不祥之兆，但Shiro认为它们很美。

他褪去自己一身沉重的毛皮，从满是刺的树枝中拣出浆果，过熟的果子在舌头涂上一层厚重的甜味。今晚森林里十分安静，Shiro轻快地绕着营地跑过一个松松的半圆，嗅着可能出现的危险信号。他在树丛轻响一声时拔出腰间的匕首。

Lee，一头和Keith差不多年纪的灰狼走了出来，奇怪地看着他。“你为什么在离营地这么远的地方？”对方问道。

“今晚轮到我值夜。”Shiro收起了匕首，原地站着不动。Lee向他走近一步，湿漉漉的鼻子闻了闻，确认气味。之后他说：“最近熊在这片地方活动，你最好小心。”

Shiro知道他并没有轻视自己的意思，但受到特殊警告仍旧令人不快。从回来的第一天，他就明白，族人的态度虽不致一夕骤变，但哪有一架王座容得下两个国王呢。是Keith坚持要他留下。“都这个时候了，还管那些老掉牙的规矩做什么？”他愤愤地争辩，“我们需要每个能用得上的人，我们是一个团队——这些都是你说过的，Shiro。他们都尊敬你，和我一样，他们也会希望你回来。”

好心的Keith。比任何一个孩子咬得都凶都狠、却愿意翻过肚皮让他挠挠的Keith。只不过他俩都知道他说的不是事实，Shiro一走进族人以药水与气味腺标记的圈子，就感到营地里的空气焦躁地嗡嗡作响。Lee和Marvin坐在一棵横倒的树上吃炖菜，在他走过来时视线没一刻离开身上。Roco飞快和他贴了贴吻部，算作欢迎。Shiro不再是他们的alpha了，正相反，他变成了其他族群里或多或少存在、被当成笑柄和沙包发泄出气的替罪羔羊。曾经Shiro的族群里没有omega，现在他们有了。

beta女孩们态度还算良好，Acxa递给他一只热腾腾的木碗，Shiro道过谢而后用一只手费劲地吃起来。没有一个人询问关于那条断臂的事情。他们在诡异的安静里各自用餐，过了一会儿Keith大步走过来、一屁股坐到他旁边。“我好饿啊，”alpha盯着熊熊篝火上的锅子说道，“那是松鸡肉吗？”

Keith总会和Shiro一起捕猎。还勉强是头幼崽的时候，他最喜欢自己外出觅食，母狼们认为他这样会被熊吃掉，其他幼崽则默契地形成了某种孤立的小圈子。于是，Shiro带着他到湖畔去，土地尚未化冻，还硬邦邦的，Keith在那里学会如何定位雪下的兔子洞。他是个野心勃勃的猎手，但从不像一些较为莽撞的孩子把一窝兔子全杀光。“迦拉人的规则是，如果要吃就尽量吃掉幼崽，”Shiro告诉他，“因为成年了的动物还能继续繁育，失去了父母幼崽则也不能成长。”

“但总有些会长大，”Keith坚持道，“如果他们也像我一样强壮的话。”

Shiro笑起来：“不是所有动物都拥有尖牙和利爪，Keith。如果要毁掉一个族群，最有效的办法也是先杀死其中最强壮的成员，力量稍微弱小的活不了太久。这些都是他们曾讲给我听的。但你知道我是怎么觉得的吗？我觉得每一个团队的生死都不是由个体决定的，群狼才能杀死驯鹿和熊。”

“我很想学学怎么杀熊。”Keith开玩笑道。“唔，那个简单。”Shiro伏地一抖，拿回自己蓬松发亮的毛皮与尾巴，Keith马上也钻回那头狼崽的皮囊，Shiro前半身趴在雪地，眨眨眼睛抖抖尾巴，突然向前一扑，将小狼翻了个四脚朝天，让他边笑边尖叫、用毛茸茸的爪子拍打alpha的胸口，尖利牙齿啃着他的前爪。

Keith与他的打闹有时会过分认真，他把Shiro的喉咙抵在刀下，两眼如一次满月。Shiro一动不动，在他呼哧呼哧喘气时轻唤他的名字，beta陡然一惊翻回刀刃，Shiro坐起来时才从颈部摸到鲜血。

“不打紧。”他说，用指头抹去伤口不断涌现的细小血珠，血弄脏了深紫色的毛皮。Keith看了他一会儿，突然凑过来伸出舌头。从前他们也会给彼此梳理毛发，但Keith已经大到不再适合这样做了。Shiro任他舔干净那些血，被粗糙舌面挨过的肌肤一阵阵酥麻。

月圆之夜快要到了，他们终于抓到这年第四头巨驯鹿，庞大的猎物足够他们饱餐一顿，所有人都吃得腹内胀坠，口中满是血腥。刚从一次任务归来的男孩们争抢着一块大腿，喉咙里不时发出威胁的吠叫，Shiro本能地想要将他们扯开，但这时Keith行动了：他四爪抓地，猛地在他们鼻尖前空咬一口，嘴唇周围的皮肤都因呲牙而皱起。狼们瑟缩了，Marvin让Ahntook抢走那块肉，Ezor发出嗤嗤笑声，半张脸都被她正在嚼食的那扇肋骨染红。Keith的尾巴不安地甩动着，他又嗅了嗅被分解得差不多的尸体，来到Shiro旁边。Shiro刚刚吃饱，亲热地舔舔他下巴被血浸成一缕缕的绒毛，Keith趴到他身边，仍旧警觉地观望着营地外围。

Shiro明白他的心情。狼们越来越难以看管，Ezor和Zethrid自行其是，大多时候不参与集体狩猎，只有Acxa愿意帮忙。帝国的阴影没有一天不笼罩在他们这些残存的异族上方。出于过去的经验，Shiro负担起大部分外交工作，但Keith一方面要随着他母亲的族群出行一方面要带领部众，在多方任务中疲于奔命。他和阿尔提亚人关系一般，Shiro听到过几个侍女笑他长着“胡里亚”，意思是“一张狼脸”。

关于迦拉人的异端邪说不少，有一个版本是狼在月圆夜围绕月亮的影子跳舞，另一个则说，他们在这天掳来人类的少女交配，待其产下狼子就回到村中、让幼崽吃掉女孩的父亲。实际上，大部分狼在满月下所做的事只有奔跑——皮毛与身体里的血都如风，先祖的本能驱使他们不断燃烧生命的气息，直到有的成员吐出白沫就地死去。交配也是重点节目，通常只有alpha能选择配偶，但与人类杂交就有点耸人听闻了。迦拉人信奉纯血，不轻易与外族通婚。Keith是少有的例外。

他生来是个杂种，半人，半狼，还是幼崽时流浪到Shiro的族群。他母亲所在的部族曾发生过一次严重的党争，但年幼的Keith没把这份记忆带出，只知道吼叫、食物、血。作为一个青少年他比同龄的孩子长得小太多，老狼王刚刚退位，Shiro便将他接收入怀。最初他认为他是个好伙伴与潜在的好猎手，后来他逐渐明白，Keith是他某种程度上的遗缺，恰如自己永远不能拿回的那只手。失去一只胳膊带来的幻痛是虚无的，但得不到一个人带来的幻痛如刀刃割入的皮肉般明确。Keith能比任何人都更好地使用刀，将一只兔子解体为蒸汽机般精密漂亮的零件。他用手喂给Shiro内脏，有几个人注意到了，盯着他们瞧，Shiro在沉默的注目中吞下那块生肉，Keith将手收回嘴边，卷去皮肤上唾液和血。

omega没立场反对任何人的轻蔑。残疾的狼、退位的狼与独狼只能自生自灭，活下来的则成为鬼魂与幽灵。Shiro尚有用处，并时时忘了自己是个omega，罔顾月亮的警告，往更远和更黑暗的密林摸索。他曾经撞见过熊，巨大而眼角带着刀疤，Shiro冻在原地，从树后跑来两只皮毛金黄的小熊。是它们救了他。

Shiro并不怕熊，人要恐怖得多了。在洒满月光的斗兽场中，一个帝国傀儡挥刀砍下了他的前肢。

回到营地，他被金银花酒弄得下腹发热。阿尔提亚人用翅膀上的鳞粉预言未来，一个巫医占卜，下一场战争将遇到百年不遇的大雪，她将红与灰紫的粉末撒在他舌头上，摇着头叹气：孩子，孩子，为什么向死灵妥协？公主意味深长地看着他。“我不记得你曾为任何事妥协。”

他口干舌燥地笑起来：“你记错了。”

alpha不见踪迹，Shiro过了会才想到今夜是他轮值。Keith喜欢这样的工作，孤身一人隐藏在黑夜中，他能游荡几个小时才心满意足地回来。他们都默许他这难得的自由。Lee在一块大石上磨刀，耳朵不停向后压去，又竖起来听着什么动静。

“你闻起来好怪。”Shiro走近时他说。Shiro闻闻自己的袖子，只有蝴蝶鳞粉的苦味道。“我喝了一点酒。”他解释道。Lee用力磨着匕首。

“你该去洗个澡。”Marvin在火旁提议。Shiro再次将鼻子伸进衣褶，心想自己闻上去也没那么坏吧。他有些头晕，不愿起争端，便去河边草草擦洗了身体。作为狼，他们怕水，甚至不敢到河岸边追击狡猾的马鹿，作为人只是稍微好些。初冬的雪水令他全身打着寒噤，只想快回到篝火旁烤干皮毛。Roco在不远处一丛矮树里悠闲地寻找松鼠。看到Shiro，他歪了歪头，但没有出声。

一团团蓬乱的毛发散落在地上打着小盹，到了冬天夜晚他们用狼形抵御寒冷，Shiro真希望Keith在这里，这样他就能将手指插入那些熊熊燃烧的黑色毛发，在朋友身边肆无忌惮地酣睡。Lee递给他一些食物，但他已经没胃口再吃了，酒带来的眩晕潮水般冲刷脑叶，月亮，月亮对他说，嘘，别出声。

捕猎时不可出声，一记重喘或踏错步子都可能前功尽弃，伏入厚重湿润的落叶的盖毯，狼与土地融为一体，等待一次松懈，肌肉牵动四肢，嘘！猎杀往往悄无声息，最好的方式是咬断气管，鹿或羚羊瞪着她们美丽的大眼睛，一颗星从里面消失了。Shiro松开下颚，尝到鲜美爽辣的生血。

他在月亮下奔跑，追逐或被寻猎，猎手步履炎炎、气息沉稳，被猎者慌乱恐惧不时向后窥看。猎与被猎无非看谁跑得更快。银亮亮的刀锋挥下，血液与剧痛皮开肉绽，他终于成为猎物，月光里熄灭的星与鬼魂。嘘！Keith竖起一根手指在唇边，警惕探听着周遭动静，一只沁凉的手摸上他滚烫的额头：你在发烧。警卫们刚刚知道有不听话的狼逃跑了，此刻他们都是猎物。

真的吗？

耳边风声狺狺咆哮，Shiro看着深紫色的树顶片刻，意识到那并不是风。他坐起身，突然被一股难以启齿的冲动撞击，忍不住轻声呻吟。篝火不知什么时候熄灭了，月亮高高升起，皎洁脸孔不挂一丝情绪。整个族群都苏醒着，月圆之夜，狼们分外敏感躁动，他们从四面八方送来嗅闻的鼻尖和低低吠声。Shiro想要躺回去，接着昏睡，但面对危险的本能变得钝重，他们不会伤害他的，对吗？Shiro疲惫不已，只希望自己清净清净，他欲起身到树丛里找个偏僻所在捱过这晚，但大腿间一片濡湿，他意识到发黏的体液沾满了私处，随着动作不断分泌。他并起腿，起先不明白是怎么一回事。

一头灰狼摇着尾巴，向他靠了过来，Lee，Shiro示意他别再近前。被刀子抵住皮肉的恐惧是一回事，现在他所隐隐翻涌的恐惧则是另一回事，Lee并不听他的，想要舔他满是汗的手心。Shiro往后挪了挪，抓起一块尚有余温的火炭向他扔过去。

他狼狈地躲过，不悦地低吼，但不再靠近了。包围圈在收束，Shiro掏出匕首，多希望那火仍旧燃烧着。现在他只感到冷，深入血管淌进脊髓内脏，下体生热，但也被一阵阵抽痛的恐慌感搅得七零八碎，他的赤足碰到狼爪时条件反射向后缩去。Zethrid吼叫一声，烦躁地晃动脑袋想舔到胸口的皮毛。

“别再过来了。”他警告道，嘴唇掀起露出牙齿，虚张声势。Marvin试探性地一扑，他手转如电，狠狠打上对方鼻子。狼发出惨嚎，夹着尾巴跑到几步开外。Ahntook似乎对此相当生气，他和Marvin关系一向很好。

“抱歉，Marv。”Shiro轻声说，“但没人可以碰我，明白吗？Ahntook，你现在不清醒，别再靠近。我不想伤害你们。”

他同样不想被和他一起长大的朋友伤害。但他们摇摆的长尾和跃跃欲试的扑咬无不在提示着：他没有拒绝的权力。Shiro在口袋里摸索火石，寄希望于用热和焦炭驱赶这群饿兽，但Roco从熄灭的火堆后绕了过来，他想利用Shiro身体的缺陷将他制在地上。

他们都没看清Keith从哪里出现，他似乎只用一跃就按住了Roco的脖子，狂暴地撕咬起他的肩膀。Roco本就是族群中体型最小的，此时已经缩成姜黄色猫咪般的一团。接下来，他对准Ahntook和Zethrid，用吼声和牙齿逼他们后退，包围圈一击即碎，这也是他狩猎中的拿手好戏。Shiro的手抖得拿不住刀子，Keith如一团纯黑的火焰靠近、将他吞入：他伏在他身上将长吻探进颈侧，深深地呼吸。

“我，我想……”Shiro搂住他毛茸茸、温暖的脖子，感到湿鼻头在皮肤刺拉拉刮过，一条舌头在下巴舔了舔，而后直接舐上他的嘴巴。Shiro急不可耐地吻他的alpha，太过难受，他们从来没有谈过这个，Shiro甚至还曾问Keith会选择什么样的伴侣——一句闲聊，很快就消解在森林的漫漫长夜之中。月亮看着他们，Shiro感到被剥皮脱骨的赤裸感，只好把脸藏进Keith温暖的皮毛里。

狼咬开他的制服和腰带，期间Shiro一直躲在他的身体下面，他用小腿磨蹭着兽曲结消瘦的后肢，Keith又生气又不耐烦，不时抬起头威胁周围窥伺的成员。Shiro湿得怕人，信息素香气到处都是，他张开腿让Keith压低身子，阳具相互挨蹭着，Shiro用手指沾了自己的体液给他们润滑。狼小声呜咽，突然咬他的侧颈，在撕出一条血线前松开，Shiro在这别扭的姿势里试图抬起一条腿，方便他操进来。

他们第一次交欢就要在众目睽睽之下。不甘心的、被信息素弄得发狂的狼们在旁边打转，一头狼突然衔住Shiro脚踝想将他拽走，Keith愤怒地回头去咬，Shiro蹬离那不安分的旁观者，却被长驱直入，大腿顿时软麻了半边。Keith的阴茎又尖又长，他有种错觉自己的甬道在被舌头舔舐，呻吟着抓紧狼两侧的毛发。冰凉的鼻子碰上小腿甚至挨近他们相连的下体，有狼试图咬他的胳膊和肩膀，Shiro将他们抖开，无力地在alpha的操干下蜷起身体。

Keith的鼻尖探进他湿漉漉的耳朵里，吐出口热气，仿佛这不过是场寻常的嬉闹。小母狼们相互咬着耳朵和鼻子，不敢上前，但Shiro已让所有人都不好过。他不由抬起屁股吞着狼的性器，就像吞咽猎物，恨不得也能用指头和舌吻去尝，Keith冲狼们吠叫，把他紧紧压在身下，弄得Shiro不住挠他的脊背：“我快到了，我快、”结挤进来时他不敢相信自己能容下这么大的东西，他的小狼崽是头怪物，Shiro低下头，从他们被毛皮覆盖的肚腹看到密合的性器官，他的穴口被紫红的结充盈成一圈薄薄皮肉，精液流进肚脐的凹陷，积聚为一个乳白粘稠的小洼，接着顺毛发向四处洇开。

Shiro咳嗽着，前额火热但脚趾冰凉，因结的禁锢只能将双腿缠在Keith屁股上，不时被毛蓬蓬的大尾巴扫着足心。有人大着胆子想来嗅嗅他们身上沾蹭的体液，被alpha轰走，他在Shiro怀里扭动着舔起湿漉漉的肚子前胸，牙齿陷进一颗乳尖，让敏感的内壁再次缠紧了那个结。

他们又吻了一回，但主要是Shiro毫不羞耻地吮吸厚重的狼舌头。Keith等着结变小才慢慢退出他的身体，钻出皮毛、利爪、白齿，抖抖身回到月下，Keith的确有一张狼脸，他是Shiro见过的最漂亮的梦。

“你属于我了，”他的声音听上去有如梦呓，“我的。”

Shiro点点头。

Keith没有给他太多休息的时间。他用人的形态要了他一次，满月和发情omega的渴需让他的体力变得格外充沛。得不到任何抚慰的狼们都闷闷不乐，趴在周围湿润的土地，月光拉长他们非人的轮廓，Shiro和Keith交缠的躯体落在影子中心。alpha直起身，缓慢地动着腰，Shiro被这蓄意的逗弄折磨得流汗发狂，叫得整座树林都快能听见。他抓着Shiro的头发，告诉所有人：“这是我的狼。”

Keith声音里的占有欲足够将他扯碎，就如划定领地与食物的权属，他完成向猎物的转变。Shiro射出精水、满足地被alpha填饱，究竟是谁吃掉了谁呀，他大汗淋漓且尚在发情的隐痛之中，成结时Keith只让他看着自己，Shiro听话地照做了，盯着他乌黑的长发和熟悉的下巴、鼻梁、双眼，爽得再喷出一股水来。

曾经狼坐在蝴蝶们的宴会上，大喇喇撬开一堆贝壳。Shiro高大到俯视大部分蝶民，却始终发现不了他的踪影。公主抖动优雅的触须，引他穿过好奇又惧怕的宾客们，去把一个消息传到会厅另一端的国王耳中，这次亮相将指向必然的牺牲，但那时Shiro无暇他顾。Keith光是坐在那儿，仿佛已经与整个洒满银粉、莺歌燕舞的宴会势不两立，Shiro靠近时闻到血的铁锈味，但那不过是一堆活贝。

Keith以匕首扳壳、两腮一缩就吞下，“瞧瞧他们，无忧无虑，不知道迦拉人的一把刀已经伸到背后。”他冰冷地评论道，但Shiro明白他并无恶意。

“蝴蝶生活的方式和我们不同，”绿色与琥珀色的翅翼像一片片碎冰在灯光下摇晃，“他们习惯了高高飞在空中，但总有要落地的时候。”

“野兽会把他们的漂亮翅膀撕碎。”

“我们也是野兽。”

“你希望变得像他们一样吗？”Keith尖刻地看向他。Shiro过了一会儿才说：“抖抖翅膀就能飞起来，感觉应该不错。”

Keith有点惊讶，然后笑了。“一头想跳过月亮的狼！”他打趣道，弄得Shiro不好意思起来。对方将一只贝送往他嘴边，乳白的肉浸在清澈咸水中，Shiro只得接受这零食。海肉生腥带着腻腻的甜味，他很快确定自己不喜欢。

“可是，蝴蝶也吃腐肉，”他轻声说，也许更多是讲给自己听，“谁知道呢——最后总要有一个被吃掉吧。”

吞下内脏，撕掉毛皮，万物之呼吸无不吃并无不被吃，Shiro在猎手们的目光中爬上alpha柔顺低伏的背，私处被毛发刺激骚动，他将鼻子埋入Keith的气味，这儿不再有月亮和森林而只有他们两个。Keith负着他浑身赤裸的战利品，慢慢走去矮丘后的石洞，他将Shiro安放在几张取暖用的熊皮上面，洞口还有狼们嚼剩的兽骨，Shiro能闻到羊奶的膻味和灯草若有若无的香气，月亮圆得似乎随时都会溢出。

狼也在体察他的气味，从肚脐舔到大腿内侧，再到圆滚滚的脚趾，滑腻的舌头自足缝扫过，令他笑着缩紧脚尖。接着狼往前耸去，牙齿在柔软的肚腹上划动，他的阴茎拖曳过Shiro的大腿，逆着皮毛刮出长长的湿印，Shiro让他看自己鼠蹊部的浅毛如何可怜地濡湿着。

那个晚上，Keith不让他走出洞穴，但花了不少时间在月光照不到的地方取悦他。Shiro骑了他两回，当Keith还留着毛茸茸四脚时这一姿势颇算个挑战，但他似乎喜欢Shiro不得不竭尽全力在他阴茎上维持平衡的样子。月亮渗入土地，足以让整片树林沸腾在苍白的冷焰，Keith将他的手腕定在石壁，Shiro没有支撑只能依靠对方滚烫的身体，喉咙里好像都被性爱燃起水泡，牙齿陷入甜美动脉与气管，把他的呻吟卡在喉间。

“爱你，”Keith断断续续、似乎已经失去理智般嘶声道，“我真爱你……Shiro，吃了你，求你，让我吃掉这些……”

Shiro已经不知道该用其他什么回应，“alpha”，他呜咽道，沿着被他们汗水涂得黏滑的洞壁不住下滑，又被扶住向后吞进Keith的阴茎。“我想、我想……”他的alpha的指头插进他暖热的口腔，指甲掐住舌头令他不停流出口水，“早就该这么做了。我一直都想，从小时候就想要你……”

Shiro先射了，可他不愿停下，omega很快讨起饶，哆嗦着哀求。你不觉得舒服吗？Keith慢下来些，轻轻问他。

“很舒服……alpha，可我……”

Keith的结堵住后半句话，他没来得及享受快感。Keith的下巴磨蹭着他耳根，将他翻身过来，膨大的结从穴口拖出，使他凄惨地惊叫。“这不公平，”Keith嘟哝着，突然像个横蛮的小孩，“我们早就该一起了，我把你从那个鬼地方带出来的时候就应该标记你……得把那些都补回来，对吗？”

Shiro被整个结重新操入后已经发不出声响，后穴缩得厉害，全心裹吸alpha的饲灌，他沉浮太久快要忘记常态，甚至怕自己以后没有Keith抚爱的手和粗大的结就要活不下去。对方来衔着他的嘴唇，找到丰软舌尖，Shiro又高潮了，完全没想过用后面能到得这么快，也可能是Keith把他顶得太过舒服。alpha和战士们通常不容人玩弄那些地方，但Shiro早就不是个alpha，他现在就和帝国小巷中随处可见的娼妓无二。挖空眼窝和腹腔，吸食血液和骨髓，猎手爱上他的食物。那又如何。标记他，吃了他，和他一起。从漫长的死亡回归，有双手终于令他安全。

什么东西翻动石块，将他吵醒，而伴侣尚在酣眠。Shiro睁眼去看，发现是只兔子，可怜的走兽，竟跑进狼的巢穴。他的牙齿已蠢蠢欲动，肌肉被狩猎的紧张牵引。兔子的红眼睛一眨不眨，时而看看他。

亮出爪牙，抉择另一件生命，这应是他们的本能。下一秒，他就能向前跃去，但此刻Shiro安静不动。他在想。

END


End file.
